Alice's Life in Wonderland City
by Randi Leigh
Summary: Wonderland City is modern metropolis and Alice is just your average high school girl dealing with her home life, high school and a part-time job. How does a girl find time for love!
1. Average Life

*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***

I would like to think of myself as an "average" high school girl but really whats average

these days. No; if I had to be honest with myself, Alice Stillwater was a loner. I am by no

means ugly with my below shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and tomboyish body

type. My style is laid back, I wear t-shirts and jeans. I love to read and spend a lot of my

time daydreaming. I am just plain looking and I don't stand out much so that equals to

being a social outcast, your "average" loner type girl. That's fine with me, I see all the

drama of the other "average" students of Wonderland High and I can say I am pretty

happy the way I am. I live with my mother and older sister, my father left us when I was

8. So the three of us live in a small two bedroom apartment in midtown Wonderland. My

sister and I share a room of course. It was annoying at first but we have gotten used to

it, more so since my sister is preparing to leave for grad school soon. I attend

Wonderland High and I am starting my senior year. After graduation I would love to be

able to travel, maybe doing some journalism or photography for some magazine. Both my

mother and teachers hope I think more seriously about my future and pick a more stable

career plan. But I just can't, I am too curious about the world and it's many mysteries.

My sister Elizabeth or Ely; to those close to her, supports me and my decision. She of

course is my best friend. It's going to be lonely with her leaving soon to finish her

studies, there isn't going to be many people I can talk to.


	2. First Day of School

*******_ I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.*_**

Wonderland High is the only high school within Wonderland city limits. The school has

around 1200 students from 9th through 12th grade. Our varsity football team has been

State Champions three years straight. Our only rivals are from nearby Vunderland City,

VD High; their mascot the Gryphon. Yeah the school name is outrageous and our school

takes every chance to rub it in their faces. Go Jabberwockies! I have walked through

these same halls lined with the same red and black lockers for all my previous three years

of high school and now once again I am here for my fourth and final year. Wonderland

High has its share of strange and weird teachers but none are more stranger than our

principal Mr. Dodo. There he is rambling on about the new school year at this mornings

assembly. Welcoming this years new freshmen, as well as welcoming back all other

students. Mr. Dodo continues with his long winded speech, informing the school about

upcoming events and some new rules made this year. Thankfully Vice Principal Carpenter

gracefully interrupts the principal and his rambling with a final welcome to Wonderland

High and hopes for a good year before dismissing the student body to their respective

classes. Allowing me to make my quick exit from the back of the gym where I had been

seated and make my way to first period with my own hopes for this year.


	3. Cup of Wonder

*******_ I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.*_**

Wonderland is like any other modern day city, crowded with cars on every street and

people going to and from their jobs in tall corporate buildings or heading off to shop at

the nearby mall filled with its big name stores. With so much happening in this city it is

no surprise Wonderland was voted third in the state for most coffee shops. You can find a

designer coffee shop on every corner and more of those smaller coffee shops filling all the

other space in between. So after a very uneventful first day of school I am making my

way to my favorite tea shop, yep tea not coffee. Don't get me wrong I don't dislike coffee.

I have even been known to drink it, like on those long nights of studying. But tea, that's

my poison and I prefer mine from Hatter's Tea Cafe. I don't only come for the quiet

atmosphere and wide arrange of exotic teas, but for the chance to see Madden Hatter, my

one-sided crush. Hatter is the main waiter as well as recently new owner of Hatter Tea

Cafe. He took over for his parents after they decided to retire and travel tasting the teas

of the world. Hatter is a year younger than Ely so unfortunately that makes him three

years my senior. I was so surprised the first day of this summer when I came in to get a

cup of my favorite black cherry tea only to discover the cafe was under new ownership

and it was Hatter. I hadn't seen him since he left for college and I have had a crush on

him for years now. He use to come over to our place once in a while when my sister had

to tutor him for English class. That was when I fell in love but I never got up the nerve to

confess to him because of course he was older and I think he had a crush on my

sister. Who could blame him she is beautiful, smart and was voted Prom Queen. After he

left Wonderland, it took some time but I had finally got over my heartache. I don't think I

would have ever forgotten about him but I was ready to focus on graduating and then

traveling the world. But Hatter was back in town and I was starting to get those old

feelings of love, honestly they never really were gone. What am I going to do?


	4. The Royal Garden

These last two weeks of school at Wonderland High have been full of a mountain of homework and teachers reminding the seniors not to slack off too much because there were to many opportunities to fall behind and miss graduation. I of course did my best to keep up with all my homework. I had convinced my mother to consider my after graduation choices if I could maintain a high GPA throughout my senior year, she was hesitant but with a little encouragement from Ely, she agreed. So during my free period I was always in the library studying. I have been there so much that Mr. Caterpillar; the librarian, insisted I become a library assistant to help out and earn extra credit. A library assistant job is pretty easy, considering not many student used books anymore. So I mostly spend my time studying or listening to Mr. Caterpillar's odd riddles and curious stories of his time abroad.

It looked as though I was going to spend my senior year a loner again. Not that it matter much to me, more time for studying. I did have a few classmates that didn't seem to mind talking with me in the halls between classes or at lunch. One that stood out most was Chester Catsgrin or Chesh, as he made it a point to correct anyone who used his full name as it seems he's not to fond of it. Chesh is a loud and outspoken character, not someone I would think I would make friends with. But I found I actually liked him, only in a friendly way that is. Plus he's nice to it seemed everyone, so it makes him liked by all the students as well as the teachers. Chesh says he doesn't care about social labels even though it seems since he joined the football team it meant he was part of the Spades or the "in" crowd. The Spades are all the athletic, handsome and popular boys in Wonderland High. The leader is Kingston Heart, QB of the football team. The most beautiful and popular girls in school are the Hearts, named so cause the leader of the group is Kingston's twin sister, Quinn Heart. The Heart twins are good looking with their model like stature and golden amber hair. Kingston is more muscular from years of playing football and Quinn is usually in her signature stiletto heels. Students often call Quinn's groupies or close group of friends the Flower Court; there is Rose, Lilly, Mariposa and Mary. I believe Mary is the new recruit to the group, Quinn and the others have been best friends since the beginning of middle school. The Hearts and Spades have it all; looks and attitude and as long as they follow Quinn or Queen as some call her, they get pretty much anything they want.

**Next chapter I hope to get to more of Alice and Hatter.**

*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***


	5. Good Advice

I don't have much homework to do at home thanks to my time in the library. Which means I can stop by Hatter's Tea on my way home everyday. I still haven't made myself talk to Hatter yet, though he smiles at me everyday when I sit at my same favorite table near the counter. I couldn't be sure if that is because he remembers me from the times he used to come over or it's because he finds it peculiar that I come in the cafe everyday and just smile stupidly at him. I tell myself not to get my hopes up, even if he does remember me it's probably only as Ely's odd little sister. Middle school years weren't kind to me, I was gangly looking and wore braces. I hadn't yet learned to manage my blonde frizzy hair and I don't even want to think about the childish sense of style I had. I am sure there is no way I had ever made much of impression in Hatter's mind. Now I have full control of my hair, usually wear my favorite black headband and my style is normal, nothing to juvenile or gaudy. I had advised myself to do or wear something that would make him take notice of me in a positive way. But once again I haven't followed my good advice and done anything to change my current situation. Hatter is of course gorgeous with his emerald-green eyes, raven black hair and athletic physique. I remember he played on the basketball team in high school. I had gone to a couple of the games with my sister and her friends so I could watch him, he was quite good. I have a couple of picture in my room of him playing basketball in the state championship. I had asked one of my sister's friends to take some photos for me since I couldn't go and I was not about to let my sister know I wanted them.

*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***


	6. Quiet Cup of Tea

So here I am sitting at the same table in the back of the cafe on what has turned out to be a cold raining day in Wonderland. I was a little nervous when I first walked in to find I was the only customer in today, it looks like the weather was keeping everyone else at home. I was served by Marsh O'Hare the only other employee in the shop. He greeted me with a friendly smile and got me a cup of jasmine tea. Marsh has been a regular employee here for years, a distinguished looking man in his late thirties. With a mop of brown chestnut colored hair and his misty grey eyes hidden behind a pair of designer glasses that his wife got him for his birthday one year. I had wondered how he would do working for an owner who is younger than him, but I imagine Marsh is familiar with Hatter and they both seems to respect each other. I had inquired where Hatter was since I hadn't seen him when I came.

"He's in the back checking inventory miss, was there something you needed him for?" Marsh said with a teasingly smile. It's probably no surprise to him why I come here everyday.

"No thank you, I was just wondering if you were the only one working today." I gave him an embarrassed smile and went about reading a book I had gotten from the library the other day on Mr. Caterpillar's recommendation. I was so into the book that I was suddenly startled when a fresh cup of tea was placed in front of me causing me jump a little. When I looked up to thank Marsh for replacing my refreshment. I was even more surprise to see it was Hatter standing there with his dazzling smile looking down at me.

"That must be an interesting book. I haven't seen you look up from it once, not even to take a drink of your tea."

Damn, he's hot. It's so unfair. "Umm, I guess it is. Mr. Caterpillar recommended it to me." I just hope I'm not noticeably drooling as I am answering him.

"Really Mr. Caterpillar is still there? I thought he would have retired by now. I remember one time when your sister had me meet her in the library for tutoring and we caught Mr. C smoking a cigar. Could you believe he would smoke near the books or in school?"

I could hear him give me a small laugh as he caught me sniffing the book I held for any trace of smoke. So he did remember me! I allowed myself a brief moment of excitement at the thought but I remembered it was my sister not me he thought of.

"Please enjoy your tea Alice." Hatter said with a sexy smile before walking back to the counter.

I could feel my cheeks warm with blush, OMG!

*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***


	7. An Extra Cup

Homecoming was coming up soon and the school was buzzing with excitement. There was of course the dance every girl was looking forward to, well maybe not every girl. The football team has their big game against VD HIGH. There is also going to be a carnival the day after the game. The carnival is put on by the students and open to the public, so teachers have been a little easy on the homework lately. My homeroom class was put in charge of the dunk tank for the carnival, every classmate had to sign up to take a dunk only to make it fair. I was so not looking forward to being dunk, so I made a note for myself to remember to pack extra clothes, a sweater and a towel. There had been some grumbling from our class and protest as to why the freshman couldn't be given that booth. Although it sounded nice to be able to drench a bunch of freshman, it had been voted that it would be way more fun seeing the seniors getting dunk by the newbies. Along with my mandatory dunk duty I was also given the task of remembering to get the baseballs from the gym and bring them with me on the day of the carnival. I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of seeing the Spades and the Hearts being drench, I am sure Quinn is pouting about how her hair and makeup will get messed up. Chesh loves the idea of being dunked and even volunteered to take anyone's place if a classmate is sick or gone AWOL. I tried to weasel my way out of it but he shot that idea down.

"Alice you're a good girl, you wouldn't ditch out. Besides I'll treat you to some hot coco after and you could get some free dunks of me in!" He said with his signature wide full-toothed grin.

School was getting to be a little more fun with Chesh around, although I find myself getting a few more glares than usual from Quinn and the Flower Court lately. Rumor is Quinn has set her eyes on Chesh being her new boyfriend and his friendly interactions with me has gotten her bloomers in a bunch. I have no idea why, he's friendly to a lot of students and I'm just plain-looking Alice Stillwater. Besides I have no romantic interest in Chesh, my heart still rapidly beats for Hatter.

"Are you busy this Saturday Alice?" Chesh had asked me after third period on Thursday. I was busy daydreaming about tea and emerald-green eyes, so I hadn't heard his question.

"Hmm? Sorry Chesh could you repeat that?" I couldn't help feeling embarrassed as he smile at my confusion. I turned red with the idea his smile was indication he could see my wild thoughts.

"This Saturday are you free? I have to go pick a tux out and my mother is busy working and I need a girls help with color coordination. I thought you could help."

"You're asking me to help you! What about your date, couldn't she help or rather shouldn't she be the one to choose your tux?" I'm bewildered and horrified with the thought of his date coming after me for my interference.

"I'm going stag! More fun that way, no pressure to please a girl and I don't have to worry about who I dance with. Unless Alice you're asking me to the homecoming dance?" He winked at me as I stared at him with my jaw hitting the floor in total shock.

"Sorry to disappoint but I too will be going stag. I rather not go at all but my sister Ely said since its was my senior year I should make sure to take part. She claims if I don't someday I'll regret it." I gave Chesh a playful shove with my shoulder he return it with his own shoulder bump in a sign of no hard feeling.

"Well for rejecting my dance invitation you can make it up to me by meeting downtown Saturday at 10 by the mall to help me and I won't take no for answer." He flashed me a smile and ran off towards his locker just as Mariposa and Lilly walked by, not giving me a chance to oppose.

I think I'm going to need an extra cup of tea today.

*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***


	8. Trepidation and Toast

_*** I do not own Alice, wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***_

The sound of my mothers humming woke me early Saturday morning. Dinah Stillwater enjoyed her morning yoga exercises followed by a less than appetizing protein shake before heading off to work. After my father left us, my mother got on a health kick to get back in shape. She really needed the confidence booster. I have to say for a forty-five year old divorcee, she looks hot. She has an athletic body from her daily yoga and her occasional run around Tulgey Wood Park. Only a touch of grey kisses her dark brunette colored hair which compliment her fair complexion and golden hazel eyes. Ely takes after my mother in the looks department. They look almost like they could be twins except for my sister has a natural curl to her hair which she highlighted with streaks of blonde. After I got dressed and came out into the kitchen, I'm stunned by these two goddess sitting at out small dining table. Life is so unfair. I suppose I take after my father, at least that's what mothers says. I couldn't be sure since the memories of him keep fading with time.

"So any plans for today?" Ely asked me before taking bite of her toast. I debated telling them the truth about my reluctant plans to help Chesh with his tuxedo shopping. My mother would probably remind me about studying and keeping up with my homework and my sister would drill me for more details on my "relationship" with Chesh. Then she would inquire why there wasn't anything more to us other than friendship. My sister's been worried about my dating situation or lack of that is. She has claimed over and over again that I'm a beautiful girl and boys should be lining up to be with me. I love her but she can be so delusional. I always give her half-heart excuses of being to busy or just not interested in any of the boys at school, which is the truth. I wouldn't want to worry her with knowing my social status at school leaves me off any of the boys dating rosters or that I have been in love with the same unobtainable man for the last four years. So I opted to skip that headache.

"I am going to the library to study and them maybe get some lunch at the Oyster Diner later." I replied, knowing neither of them would offer to join me since my mother found the food at the diner too greasy and my sister avoided it since her breakup with her last boyfriend; who works as a dishwasher there.

"Well have a good day than my dear." My mother said as she got up from the table, kissed my head before leaving to get ready to go to work for the day. Mother works at Duchess' Alteration Shop downtown, mostly taking in dress suits or wedding dresses. However with the homecoming dance coming up business had picked up with all the adjustments needed to make most of Wonderland High sharp and sophisticated.

"I should go to." I announced as I stealthily spied the clock to see I had 15 minutes to catch the bus to get downtown to meet Chesh. I grabbed my book bag and ran out the door.


	9. A Tuxedo and A King

I hate running but I didn't want to make Chesh wait to long. I was sure he was already there since he has a car and I don't. He had offered to pick me up but I told him, it was alright I would meet him there cause I had a few things to do before hand. Of course that was a lie I just didn't want to bother him with having to come get me and then having to turn back around to go to the mall. When I arrived I could see Chesh out in front of the mall sitting under one of the trees in the courtyard, holding bagel in one and texting on his phone in the other.

"Hey, sorry if I made you wait to long." I told him as I was trying not to show how out of breath I was from running. He smiled.

"Not at all just eating a bagel from the food court and texting Deacon about my plans today." He answers as he took another bite. He's probably talking about Deacon Twiddle; one of the Twiddle twins, Duncan being the other. Their also on the football team, ergo part of the Spades. I could never really tell those two apart, they were the mischievous type twins that liked to trick their teachers by swapping places.

"So where are we getting the tux?" There were a couple of options at the mall, I just hoped he hadn't planned us going to each one of them to look around.

"Don't worry we're only going to one place, my friend said he give me a discount." Chesh answered looking at me as if he could tell I was dreading a trek around the mall. We walked a little ways into the mall to The Looking Glass. It's a boutique specializing in formal ware, usually a little more pricey cause they carry designer attire the bigger department store didn't offer.

"Chesh, man your here!" I looked over to see non other than Kingston Heart walking towards us. So this was the friend with the discount.

"Duh, I need a tux and you said you'd hook me up!" Chesh replied with a fist bump to his friend.

Kingston turns towards me and smiled.

"Alice, Good to see you. So you got dragged to help this fool out?" I was taken aback for a second. Kingston knew my name, he knew who I was. I thought I was invisible to most student especially the "in" crowd. Maybe he just knew my name because Chesh had told him who he asked to go with him today. That had to be it.

"So these are the shoes I was telling you about, the ones I got over seas this summer on my vacation". Chesh explained to Kingston as he took a shoe box out of his backpack and set it on the counter. When he opened it I was shocked at what I saw. A pair of white sneakers that had gold laces with pink and purple stripes on the side. I couldn't stop a giggle for escaping out of my mouth. I got two pair of eyes looking straight at me, as if I had done something shocking.

"Sorry I just thought they're so like you Chesh, I couldn't help myself." Now I know why he wanted help with color, but I seriously think there wouldn't be anything in this world that would match well with those shoes. They almost looked like something from the eighties, a time of neon and spandex.

"So I wanted something to match these but I don't want some boring traditional tux. I want one that stands out from the rest but looks good with my shoes." He said as he handed me one of the shoes and pointed me to the left side of the store. "Alice you look over there please, King you look in the back for me." He said as he handed the other shoe to Kingston before heading to the right side of the store to search himself. We each came back with our own choices and Chesh tried each one on and after an hour he settled on a white tux that has gold seaming. Kingston somehow had found a purple and pink striped tie in the back that matched the shoes and we all agreed it was a must. As Chesh was trying on the tuxes I had wondered over to accessory counter to look, Kingston had come over to offer help with anything. I laughed again when I came across a pair of cuff links in the shape of a spade and suggested to Kingston that Chesh should also get those.

"You know I've never heard you laugh or even smile before, you should do it more often." Kingston said to me as he took out the cuff links and set them on the counter. I was dumbstruck.

"I know that's what I've been thinking too dude." Chesh said as he came up to the counter carrying the tux he had chosen. I of course just blushed as I got over my initial shock of hearing two of the most popular guys in Wonderland High tell me I should smile more. They both laughed while Chesh paid for his tux. Kingston was checking the schedule to see when there was an appointment open to get Chesh's tux fitted.

"Wait, how about I see if my mother has an opening. She works over at Duchess', that is if it's ok?" I asked not wanting to burden them but also because I felt like I hadn't really help other than picking out a pair of cuff links. Kingston said it was fine as far as store policies was concerned. Chesh said it would be cool with him if it would be ok with my mother. I called up my mother and she said she could fit him in Monday after school and it would only take a week to finish it. I of course didn't tell my mom where I was or who with, just that I had a favor from a friend. I could hear the curiosity in her tone as she talked to me. So I quickly thanked her and hung up. I was going to have an interesting evening tonight. I told Chesh the news, he thanked me and Kingston offered to have the tux sent over to mom's shop for the fitting.

"Thank you for shopping at The Looking Glass and please come again." Kingston said with a smile. I"'ll text you later Chesh." He waved goodbye as we were leaving the store. "Nice meeting you Alice, see you in school." I nodded feeling a little odd to have openly talk to the king of the Spades himself. I had always thought he would be similar to his sister, snooty and hard to get along with. But once I got a chance to talk to him I find he's actually not a bad person. I don't think we'll be buddies and hang out or talk at school, that I just don't see that happening.

"So want to get some coffee? My treat for picking the cuff links and getting me a fitting." Offered Chesh with smile. I was feeling tired and just wanted to rest but I didn't want to seem rude by not accepting his kindness and I was thirsty.

"Sure, I would love to. But I'm not much of a coffee drinker so I'll have tea instead." Chesh grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the parking lot. We stopped at a silver sports car, I stared in awe as Chesh unlocked it with the key remote and put his backpack in the trunk.

"Well are you going to get in or stand there all day." He joked as he revved up the engine to hurry me along. I got in the passenger side and buckled up, Chesh pulled out of the parking lot and headed up main street. I was wondering where we were going and was just about to asked when he suddenly stopped and parked the car on the side of the street right in front of Hatter's Tea Cafe.


	10. Cup Full of Tears

OMG, we're here. I love Hatter's and I had been sad thinking I would be to busy to come today. I didn't know Chesh knew about this place.

"Do you come here often, Chesh?" He had offered me coffee so I didn't think he's was a tea drinker.

"No my mom comes here though, when you said you prefer tea I remembered she said this is one of her favorite places to go. It that ok?" He looked at me making sure I approved.

"Of course it is, this is my absolute favorite place to get tea." I blushed a little before confessing I come here almost everyday. He laughed as we sat down at one of the tables near the window. It felt strange to be sitting in a different place but it was also strange to be here with another person. I recommended some of my favorites to Chesh, since he didn't really know much about tea, he picked one and thanked me. I looked over towards the counter to see both Hatter and Marsh working. I was startled when Hatter look over at our table, it looked almost as if he was glaring at us. It must be my eyes, I have only ever seen him smile. There would be no way he would glare at his customers for no reason. I watched as Hatter left for the back room and Marsh came over to take our order. Marsh smiled at us and asked what he could serve us. Chesh gave him our order, Marsh wrote it down and walked back to the counter to get our tea. I was still bothered by the thought of Hatter being mad with us, Marsh hadn't shown any sign as if something was wrong.

"So why do you come here everyday?" Chesh asked pulling me out of my worried thoughts.

"I told you, I don't really care much for coffee and I found this is the best place to have tea. It's quiet, the wide variety of tea is exquisite and the wait staff is friendly." Well usually I thought to myself. Marsh returned with our drinks and left with a smile. Suddenly Hatter returned to the counter and I could see he still seemed as if something was wrong. He didn't even bother to look in our direction. I was momentarily distracted by Chesh's cellphone ringing.

"Sorry , hold on a sec while I take this." He said with an apologetic smile before hitting the talk button. "Chesh speaking, go... Hmm...hmm...what now but I just sat down for some tea... Alright... Okay, I'm coming." He hung up and looked up at me. "Sorry Alice my mom needs me home now." He apologized and took out money for our drinks, leaving it on the table as he got up to leave. "See you in school, thanks for today." He waved goodbye and left.

"You're boyfriend left in hurry, he didn't even have time for tea?" I looked up to see Hatter standing over me. He wasn't glaring at me but he didn't have his usual dazzling smile either.

"He had to run home, his mother needed something and he's not my boyfriend. Just a classmate who asked for some help today." I answered defensively taken offense by his tone. He just looked at me for a second before taking the now extra cup of tea back to the counter, leaving me to ponder why I deserved such hostility. I had thought about just leaving, but it hurt to think I had done something to make Hatter mad or worse hate me. I love it here, I love him and didn't want to go home with this mystery. I got up from the table and walked back to the counter. Hatter had his back to me while he was making a couple cups of teas so he was surprised when I spoke.

"Have I done something wrong? Or maybe I am mistaken, but why were you glaring at me and why were you so rude." I struggled to ask as I could feel the tears well up inside me. He didn't reply he just stood there with his back to me. I couldn't take it anymore I turned back to the table grabbed my bag and left.


	11. The Cottage on Derby Road

This week seemed like a long unending nightmare. Monday at school started with rumors that Chesh and I had gone on a date which only got me more glares from Quinn and her friends as well as the added bonus of occasionally being knocked into a wall or two when ever they passed me in the halls. Through out the week, Kingston would either smile or wave at me. One time he was with his sister, she once again glared at me before smacking her brother's head and asking him what the hell he was doing. I know he's not a bad guy but doesn't he realize he's making things worst. The most unbearable of it all was I hadn't been to HTC all week and I was starting to miss seeing Hatter. I spent me weekend crying or shifting to frustration as to why he would act that way to me I hadn't done anything to deserve such treatment. I was lost, unable to feel any control in my life. Now it was Friday and my sister was leaving tomorrow night. I was trying to make myself forget last weekend and my miserable week at school to focus on helping my sister finish packing and helping mom plan Ely's goodbye dinner. Spaghetti with meatballs and red sauce is my sister's favorite dish so I was helping boil the pasta and make the meatballs, while my mother was making the sauce from scratch like she always does.

"Alice can you do me a big favor tomorrow? While I'm packing the car, can you drop something I forgot to return to a friend for me?" Ely had asked while she helped set the table for what would be the last time for a while.

"Don't you want me to help you pack the car? Why can't your friend come by and get it themselves?" I said a little frustrated because I didn't want to waste any time away when I could be visiting my sister who was leaving.

"Mom and I can handle the car it's only a few boxes and my friend can't make it so I already promised that you would get it to them. I just hope you can do it Saturday morning before I leave that way I have peace of mind that it's been taken care of." She pleaded with her sweet gentle smile. I can never refuse her.

"Fine, give me the address and tell your friend they better be there cause I want to hurry back so we can spend time together." She smiled and gave me hug.

I woke up early Saturday and got ready to drop that thing off for my sister. At the door she handed me a brown paper shopping bag and a note with the address.

"There's a letter in there also make sure they read it please, it's important!" She said before kissing my cheek and pushing me out the door. On my way to the street I checked the address and noticed it was only a couple blocks down from our apartment. I was suddenly frustrated with this person, why couldn't they come get it when they lived so close. Well at least I could get this over with and get home soon enough. I walked a little ways down the road and started to notice the usual apartment complexes gave way to the nicer suburban homes. I turned left on Derby Road like my sister's direction indicated and soon found my destination. I was walking up to the front porch of this cute brown cottage style home with shutters and a white picket fence, it was actually my dream home. We have only ever lived in apartments so I told myself if I could ever buy a house it would be one just like this. It would have a room just for my books and I would drink my tea out in a garden in the small backyard. I rang the door bell which gave a pleasant like chime sound and waited. I dropped the bag I was delivering when the door opened and I saw standing there is the doorway, the sexy god I know as Madden Hatter. He wore a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged him in all the right ways. He bent down to pick up the bag I carelessly dropped and I momentarily forgot my frustration with him to worry that I would further annoy him if I had broken whatever was in the bag.

"Hello Alice, thank you for comming." He said as he stepped aside and motioned for me to come in. How dare my sister not tell me she was sending me here, not that she would know that he was the cause of my depression lately. And when had these two met up and started talking again? She hadn't mentioned anything about him since his return to Wonderland. Hatter led me through the house to a small country kitchen with white cabinets and a small island with a butcher block top. Hatter sat down at the dining table and waved at the chair next to him, indicating his invitation for me to take a seat. I was so confused, wasn't he mad me or something like that and now he was asking me to sit down in his kitchen.

"Alice, before anything else I would like to apologize for my behavior last Saturday. It was inexcusable to take out my frustration on you." He looked at me and I felt relief that his emerald eyes were full of sincerity and not the hostility that was there last time I looked at him.

"May I ask if I had done something wrong? If so I would like to know so I may also apologize to you." I was so happy to be talking to him.

"Umm... It was not something you did, I was entirely at fault. I acted immaturely as Marsh has pointed out to me and he is right regardless of how I feel I should never take it out on my customers." He apologized again before taking a sip from his drink and then looking back up at me.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Alice?" He offered with a smile and I couldn't help myself from smiling as well.

"Yes please and I accept your apology. May I ask what had cause you so much stress last Saturday?" Now that I knew I wasn't the cause I was concerned to know what bothered him. He got up from the table to get me a cup of tea.

"It doesn't really matter but I felt bad and really wanted to apologize but you haven't been back to the shop. I was really thankful I ran into your sister and she agreed to help." I looked at him confused. Didn't I walk over here to return something to him. Hatter noticed me looking over at the paper bag now sitting on the counter. He opened it up and pulled out a bag of muffins and pastries I remembered seeing Ely get while we were at the store yesterday. I was curious now, why did she do this? After she talked to Hatter, had she figured that was the reason I was unhappy and what had she thought when she figured it out? Did he tell her the reason he was mad? Knowing my sister she would have demanding his reason for treating her little sister the way he did before she would ever agree to help him. If so, why did he tell and not me? I looked over at him again and I saw he was reading the letter my sister had put in the bag? He smiled and put it away in one of the kitchen drawers before coming back to the table with my tea.

"My sister said the letter was important, may I ask what she wrote?" He just smiled his sexy grin and took another sip of his drink. So he wasn't going to tell me what was the reason he was upset a week ago or what was in the letter. I was starting to get frustrated.

"I think I should go, my sister is leaving today and I need to get back to help out and say my goodbyes". I told him as I tried to get up to leave. He grabbed my wrist to stop me from stepping away from the table. I looked over at him and saw... concern.

"Please stay, you haven't finished your tea and I believe she doesn't leave until this afternoon. It's still early, I had hoped to talk to you more." He pleaded with me and I wanted to refuse cause I was frustrated that even though he apologized he was now also keeping things from me. But I had been so miserable this week and I finally got to see him and he wasn't mad at me. Plus I'm in his house, alone with him and the stalker in me didn't want to leave yet. So I sat back down and took a drink of my tea and as I saw his gorgeous smile spread across his face.

"I was wondering, you come into the shop almost all the time. Do you not have any after school activities or a job?" I was embarrassed he had noticed I was there a lot. Of course he did how could he not, man I am a stalker.

"I'm not very athletic and I was actually thinking of getting a part-time job. Because let's face it your tea isn't exactly cheap, is it?" I smirked at him and I couldn't help giggle. We talked for a little longer about school and the teachers, noting that not much had changed since he graduated. Hatter told me how he was asked to supply refreshments for the homecoming dance.

"Are you going to the dance? Maybe with that boy who came to the shop with you?" He asked me. His face looked as if he was simply wondering but the tone in his voice suggested other wise. I informed him that Ely insisted I go but that I would be attending it alone. Like everyone else I didn't want Hatter to know I was a loner at school, that I was an outcast. As the morning was drawing closer to an end Hatter offered to drive me home. I didn't refuse because I wanted more time with him. I was starting to get depressed as we got closer to my apartment, because not only was my sister leaving soon but also my time alone with this man was coming to an end. As Hatter pulled into the complex I could see my sister's car already packed and ready to go. I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for the door, I was going to thank him for the ride when he spoke.

"Alice I would love if you came and worked at the tea shop. It would be a big help." He smile his sexy smile again and I was momentarily dazed by his request. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. I went to take it for him when he suddenly pulled it back and smiled.

"My cellphone number is on the back of the card, I hope to hear for you." He handed me the card and grinned at me. I nodded, got out of the car and started to walk to my apartment. I had almost forgot again to thank him for the ride, so I turn around just as he was about to drive away.

"Bye Alice, I'll be waiting..."


	12. Goodbyes

I had barely noticed the stares my mother and sister we're giving me when I walked in the front door and straight to my room. I flopped myself down on my bed and just stared at the small piece of paper I held in my hand:

**Hatter's Tea Cafe**

**Madden T. Hatter**

**Owner**

**(XXX) XXX-XXXX**

I turned it over and there written in pen was his cell phone number. I couldn't believe it I spent most my morning with Hatter at his house, got his private number and was also asked to come work for him. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed with excitement. A knock at the door startled me, I turned to see Ely enter.

"So did everything go okay?" She asked with a smile as she sat down next to me on the bed. I suddenly remembered my sister's little ruse she played on me and wanted to know what she knew. I was about to ask her about everything when we were interrupted by our mother calling us for pizza. My sister smile at me and grabbed my hand pulling me out of our room to the kitchen. We ate lunch, played some games and just chatted until it was time for Ely to leave. Now I was starting to get emotional with my sister's departure and frustrated that I didn't get anytime alone with her to ask about Hatter.

"Alice, I want you to try and enjoy your senior year. Call me anytime and let me know everything!" She said while hugging me goodbye. We gave our last kisses and hugs before she got into her car and started the engine. Ely rolled down her window to wave to us as she left. I could see her give me a wink and a smile before she drove off.

_*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***_


	13. Curiouser and Curiouser

After my sister left I just went back to my room to study. I felt lonely as I looked around and realized it was now all mine. Not much was left on my sister's side of the room, just a bookshelf with some books she decided not to take with her. Her bed that she didn't need since the dorms were providing her with one already and her desk. I would no longer have to worry about keeping my sister up with my late night reading or have her interrupt my study time with her endless chatting on the phone. Now the only time I was going to see her was when she made it back for the holidays. I tried to cheer myself up by looking at my new lucky charm I got today and smiled at how simple I am if a business card could be something special to me. I had to decide, if I would take Hatter up on his offer to work in the shop? I'm not sure what my mom would think about the idea of me having a job when I was suppose to be concentrating on my studies. But how could I pass up the chance to spend more time with Hatter. This was my chance to make an impression on him other than Ely's little sister or the regular customer who comes in everyday. I could also get to know him more and I am sure after I start working and find out more about him, I'll fall even more in love with him. So at dinner I brought up the idea of working with my mother and to my surprise she gave me the okay without any excessive lectures or nagging. Just her approval and a little reminder not to let my grades drop. I was pleasantly surprised how easy it was. Usually I would have needed my sister to give me support in getting my mother to agree, then it hit me. Had Ely already discussed this with my mother before she left? Did she know Hatter was going to ask me to work at the shop? It was more likely my sister asked Hatter to look out for me since she wasn't going to be around and what better way to keep an eye on me than to have me work with him. My sister is just full of unanswered questions, how dare she run off and leave me here with out the answers.

School was full of anticipation Monday with homecoming being this Friday. Each class had to finish up their carnival booths and preparations for this Saturday. This week the school would be decorated in school colors to show school spirit for the upcoming big game. Red and black streamers lined the halls, cheer posters were hung on the football players lockers and the cheer squad and football team were going to wear their uniforms every other day this week as was tradition. Teachers stopped handing out homework and let students spend most class time finishing up carnival stuff or just talking class away. I decided to spend some time in the library and study since I finished my carnival tasks and didn't really have anyone to idly chit-chat with. On my way to the library I heard my name being called from behind me, I turned to see Kingston jogging down the hall towards me. I'm shocked at the sight of the quarterback trying to catch up with me.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I stared at him wondering why he had called out to me in the first place.

"To the library, did you need something?" Still bewildered as to why Kingston Heart was standing there with me. He smiled and waved for me to continue on my way. I was even more confused when he followed right beside me. I kept my eyes down as we walked, this had to have been some sight to see the QB walking down the hall with a loner like me.

"Are you going to the game, Alice?" I laughed at the thought of me attending a sporting event. I could see Kingston looking at me and wondering what I was laughing at.

"Sorry I am not really the type to sit at the bleachers and cheer." However if it was Hatter playing that would be different. "I am going to start working soon so I don't know if I will have time off to go." I smiled at him as we arrived outside the library. I was feeling so nervous standing next to the King that I dropped one of my books, I was about to pick it up but suddenly Kingston beat me to it and retrieved it for me.

"Well that's too bad you can't make it. But I hear you'll be at the dance later." He smiled a teasingly sexy smile and handed me my dropped book. "Well enjoy your reading and I'll see you later Alice." He winked at me before heading off down the hall, I stood there a little confused before shaking my head and making my way into the library. What was with this school year, I somehow became friends with Chesh Catsgrin; popular and charismatic football star. Now Kingston Heart; quarterback and King of the Spades and not to mention brother to the most demanding Queen of the school, was talking to me as if we were friends. Curiouser and curiouser.

_*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***_


	14. New Boss

I just got off the bus and was now walking down main street on my way to HTC. I'm really nervous and excited about seeing Hatter, I keep wondering if it was all a dream. The unexpected morning spent at Hatter's house or the job offer. The only clue that it wasn't some crazy dream is the business card that I was now cradling in my hand, I had barely let it go this weekend in fear that if I put it down it would disappear into some deep dark hole somewhere.

The familiar chime of the door to the Cafe brought Marsh's attention to my arrival. He looked up from the counter and smiled at me. "Hello, good to see you again." He said as he came over to show me to my regular table. I smile and pointed to the counter before taking a seat on one of the stools. "May I get you a cup of tea miss?" Marsh asked with a smile as he came back around the counter. "Thank you, I would like some black cherry tea please." "Is Hatter, I mean Mr. Hatter here today?" I blushed when I saw Marsh smile at me. "He's in the back, would you like me to get him for you?" He asked as he placed my refreshment in front of me. "Yes, if you could please." I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter as Marsh went to the back to get Hatter.

When the door to the back room opened I was happy to see a smiling Hatter walking through it followed by Marsh. "Hello Alice it's good to see you, I hope you are here with regards to my offer." He looked at me with his smoldering green eyes and I could feel my cheeks turning red. "Yes, I would very much like to take you up on that offer." I said as I tried to calm my shaky voice. I was so nervous talking to him, even after the pleasant Saturday morning spent in his kitchen.

Hatter reached under the counter and pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to me along with a pen. When I looked down I noticed there was a job application and employment verification forms. I was looking over the papers when I heard Hatter speak. "The top one is merely formality the other papers are what matters most." He said as he leaned on the counter pointing to the papers in question. "Your not going to interview me for the job?" Was it really this easy? "Why? I asked you to work for me it's not the other way around." "Would you be able to start tomorrow?" Wow it was all moving so fast. I nodded to the man who was now my boss, and he smiled back at me. "Good, be here after school and make sure to finish those and bring them with you." Hatter instructed me as he stood there with his finger pointing to the stack of papers in front of me.

I sat there and finished up my tea after Hatter had to get back to work. "So Ms. Stillwater, you'll be working here from now on?" I heard Marsh ask as he came back to the counter with some empty cups to be washed. I'm surprised that he knew my name, I'm sure I never mentioned it before and I've never paid with a credit card. Was my obsessive stalking habits making me famous? I had I been that obvious that people were taking note of the strange girl who was here everyday. "Please treat me kindly." I replied hoping that Marsh was not against another employee and a teenage girl at that. "I look forward to it." He replied with an amusing smile before getting back to his work. I finished up my tea and figured I better make my way back home, I had promised mom to be back in time for dinner tonight. I waved to Marsh who gave me a little salute as he was sweeping up the floor. I turned to look for Hatter and didn't see him so I figured he must be in the back again. I was sad that I didn't get to say goodbye but I was cheered by the idea of seeing him tomorrow, not as a customer but as an employee.

As I step out into the brisk cold air and started towards the bus stop I heard the door behind me chime and a voice call out to me. "I'll see you tomorrow Alice." I turned to see Hatter standing there with a deliriously sexy grin and waving goodbye to me. Mmm... my new boss.

_*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***_


	15. Aprons and Tea Cups

I was so nervous during school I couldn't stop thinking about after school, today is my first day of work at Hatter's Cafe. Before I left this morning I reminded my mom that I would be late because of work, she wished my good luck and to have fun. When I opened the door I saw Hatter and Marsh were busy helping customers, both of them looked over to me and smiled. I walked back to the counter and took a seat so I could wait for Hatter to look over my paperwork and give me directions on what to do next.

"Hello Alice I'm glad you made it." Hatter said with a smile. "Thank you." I said as I handed him my paperwork. "Is there a place I can change before I start?" He walked towards the door to the back room and motioned for me to follow him in. I had always wondered what was behind this door, once inside I noticed it was a very small hallway with three more doors inside. Hatter walked pass the first door into the second door and noticed we were in a small room with a couch, a vending machine and there was a table with some chairs. Hatter walked over to the wall where there were a small group of lockers. "This is the employee lounge and this is your locker here." He pointed to the one on the end. "You can keep your things here and you can change your clothes in the restroom which is the last door out there." He said pointing back into the hallway. "When your done changing please come back up to the front." Hatter smile and left me to get ready. I opened my book bag and removed my change of clothes before placing my bag into my new locker. I found the restroom at the end of the hall and got myself changed and ready for my first day of work. I didn't need to ask what I was suppose to wear since I come here all the time I'm very familiar with the white button up shirt, black pants and black shoes that were the mandatory uniform of the employees at HTC.

After I changed and placed my school clothes back into my locker I went back into Cafe to find Hatter at the counter filling up some pretty tea cups. He waved me over behind the counter before he left to take the cups back to the customers. When he returned he smiled at me before reaching under the counter to grab something. "I remembered I had forgotten to mention what to wear to work but I am glad you figured it out, very nice." He unfolded a black piece of cloth and showed me it was an apron just like the one he wore. Hatter handed me the apron and waited for me to put it on. I had a little trouble, it was obvious it wasn't made for someone who was as small as me. It looked like a skirt on me and it had long ties, it was a little difficult for me to tie it straight. I heard Hatter laugh as he walked towards me. "Let me help you." He offered as he untied my messy ties and stepped behind me. I watched as his strong arms came around my waist and skillfully tied a beautiful bow with the apron straps. I could smell a sweet warm fragrance coming off his body. I held my breath hoping it would quiet my excited heartbeat, he was so close and I found myself suddenly dreaming about those arm holding me and his hands gently touching me. I forced myself to focus on Hatter's instructions about my job duties, I didn't want to mess up on my first day and make him regret his decision to hire me.

Hatter says I'm not ready to serve customers yet. I need to familiarize myself with the teas and practice brewing and serving. It ended up being a busy first day of work. I mostly kept busy sweeping and helping with the cash register. Marsh teased me when ever I helped clear tables, he was trying to get me to drop a cup. For a man in his thirties he is surprisingly childish. "Sorry you sort of seem like a clumsy person so I thought it would be funny to see." He said as he was sweeping up after the last customer left. "Sorry to disappoint but I'm really not that careless." I told him as I stuck out my tongue at him. "Ok let's finish up so we can go." Hatter interrupt. "Marsh can you go tidy up the stock room please?" "Alice I'll help you finish the dishes." I washed and he dried and put the cups away. I examined each cup I washed and saw there was a nice eclectic assortment of beautiful tea cups. I looked over to see Hatter smiling at me, I realize I had stopped washing and was standing there just staring at the cup I was holding. "I see you like tea cups, my mother was the one who started the collection here." "You should see her favorites that she keeps at the house." I hadn't really thought about it before but I actually did really like the colors and shapes of the tea cups. "I think I would like to see that." I told him as I finished washing the last cup. "I would love to show you sometime." He smiled.

_*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***_


	16. All play and No Work

Well it's finally Friday, day of the big Homecoming game against VD High followed by the dance later this evening. School has been chaos, with last minute preparations for the dance as well as the carnival. This morning I remembered to ask the gym teacher, Ms. Mouse; for the bag of baseballs so we could use them for the dunk booth tomorrow. Ms. Doreen Mouse is one of the most unmotivated teachers we have in school, it's peculiar as to why she is a gym teacher. Gym is one of the easiest classes here at Wonderland High, she doesn't force students to participate, if you want to sit out she doesn't mind at all. However when it's time for finals, she fully expects you to perform well. She says we have no one to blame but ourselves, if we fail. I remember her telling some of the kids in my class last year when the final grades came out, that it was their choice to sit out during class, not hers. So even though I'm not very athletic I still participate with minimal physical exertion of course and have so far passed with straights A's.

Chesh, had stopped me at the end of the day to ask if I was going to make it to the game. I gave him an apologetic smile and reminded him I had work today. I wished him luck on the game before leaving to catch the bus to Hatter's Cafe. The last three days at work have been fun. It turns out, much to Marsh's delight; that I am actually quite clumsy. I succeeded in breaking two tea cups so far as well as spilling some sugar. Not to mention the countless times I have tripped over chairs and once even the mop. Yesterday I was sure Hatter was going to fire me when I accidentally over-charged a customer for their drinks. He helped me correct the error as well as apologize to the customer and offer them a free refreshment on their next visit. Hatter told not to worry too much about it, when I repeatedly apologized for my mistake. He patted the top of my head and warned me to be careful next time. I was so happy I could continue working. When I arrived at the Cafe I found Marsh and Hatter locking up the doors. "What happened?" "Why are you closing early?" I asked sounding a little panicked. "Hey Alice." Marsh said with a smile before heading towards his car. "See you there Boss!" He yelled before driving off. Hatter turned towards me with a puzzled look on his face. "Alice I didn't expect you today." I thought back to the last three days to see if I forgot any conversations about today being my day off or if I really had been fired and nothing came to mind. "We closed early cause of the big game today, aren't you going?" He asked. "Why would I be going I thought I had work today?" I answered still a little confused. "Well the games is such a big deal in Wonderland that the Cafe wouldn't get much business." "Also since Marsh and I have to work the dance later we decided to close up early and enjoy a little of the game." I started to sulk as he walked towards his black SUV, now I had to go home and be bored before I had to go to the dance. As I turned around and started walking back to the bus stop, I heard my name being called. I turn to see Hatter standing by his car. "Arent you coming"? He said with a worried smile. He waved for me to get in the car since I stood there unable to answer his question. "Where?" i stupidly asked. "To the game of course, you are going.. right? " He smiled at me, got in the car and waited for me to follow suit. I practically ran to get in and sit next to him, not because I was going to some exciting sporting event. But because once again I got to have a little bit of time where it was just the two us during our short car ride to the school.


	17. Game Time

When we got to the school the parking lot was full with what seemed like every car In wonderland city. I could see Marsh getting out of his car a couple spaces away. Hatter and I walked over to meet up with Marsh, I noticed he wasn't alone and recognized Mrs. O'Hare standing next to him. Mrs. Edith O'Hare is a regular substitute teacher at our school. I have had a couple of classes in the past with her and found her to be an enjoyable teacher and easy to get along with. She is also in her late thirties, though she looks like she couple be a few years younger. She is a true beauty with her Carmel colored hair, Steel-green eyes and sun-kissed tan skin. "Hey, what took you so long we got to hurry." "Lory is holding some seats for us but says she'll give them up if we don't hurry." Marsh yell to us before turning and heading towards the football field. Hatter and I follow the O'Hare's to the bleachers and found our seats. I saw Mrs. O'Hare talking to the woman she sat down next to and assumed this was the Lory that Marsh had mentioned. Hatter sat next to Marsh and nodded to the woman, I sat down next him and did the same. We had pretty good seats right next to the team benches, Marsh explained that Lory is Edith's older sister as well as the coach, Bill Lizarde's wife. They always get to sit here for the football season because the coach had reserved this section for family and friends. "Would you like something for the concession stand?" Hatter offered with a playfully sexy smile. I thanked him and asked for a soda, I had offered to help but he politely refused and left with Marsh to get everyone's snacks. I was looking out on to the field and noticed the cheerleaders out there stretching and practicing a couple cheers before the game started. I saw Quinn and her Flower Court straightening their ponytails and applying what looked like glitter lotion. The whole squad looked like sparkling diamonds dressed in red and black mini skirts and shimmering pom poms. By the time the game announcements started Hatter and Marsh had returned to their seats with the refreshments. I found myself applauding when I heard Chesh and Kingston's names being announced before they came running out onto the field. I watched the first half of the game not really understanding what exactly was happening. I was actually having fun yelling and clapping when our team scored or booing when the referee didn't make a call against VD High, when a player obviously fouled against one of our guys. I also enjoyed when Hatter noticed I didn't understand what was happening and would explain it to me. I really enjoyed it because with all the excitement the crowd noise made it hard to hear Hatter without him being really close. I could feel my heart rate pickup every time he leaned close to me and kindly explained things to me.

When the first-half of the game ended and the players made their way to the locker rooms. I turned to Hatter and found him starting at me. I got a little embarrassed. "What?" I asked, did I have something on my face? "Are you having fun?" He asked with his eyes full of excitement. "Yes I am, thank you." I replied and found it weird how it wasnt a lie but was actually the truth. Marsh started talking to Hatter about the dance and what their plans for tonight were. I was about to ask if there was anything I could do to help out when I heard someone shouting my name. I was shocked when I noticed Chesh out on the field. It looked like he had been talking to Quinn and was now running over to the bleachers where I was sitting. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "I thought you had to work?" Chesh yelled up to me as he pulled himself up the half wall to where I was seated in the bleachers. "I thought I did too." I answered as I saw Kingston follow him up to the wall. "Hello Alice." He called up to me and I waved hello bach. I started feeling self-conscious as I noticed the glares I was getting from the cheer squad on the field. I introduced Chesh and Kingston to the group. "This is Chesh Catsgrin and Kingston Heart, my classmates." I announced to everyone. "Ouch, that hurts Alice." "Is that all we are, classmates?" Kingston said feigning injury to his ego. "Yeah Alice, I thought we were at least friends." Chesh said as he playfully punched my shoulder and gave me a wide full-toothed grin. I introduced Hatter and Marsh to the guys. Chesh and Kingston also said hello to Mrs. O'Hare, stating they remembered her from last year in English literature. They also thanked Lory for coming and supporting Coach and the team. One of the cheerleaders came over and handed Kingston his helmet she had been holding for him. I remembered her name is Bonnie White, she's a junior. "Coach said he needs you guys back inside." She told them before retreating back to the other cheerleaders. "Well we got to get back." Chesh said as he jumped down back on to the field. "See you at the Dance Alice."

_**** There is going to be a surprise in the next chapter.****_

_*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters and locations.***_


	18. The Girl in the Blue Dress

_**From his point of view:**_

I knew what it meant when I agreed to provide refreshment for the homecoming dance at Wonderland High. It meant more work. Thankfully Marsh wasn't mad when I had told him about accepting the offer from the school. We just finished unloading our supplies so Marsh is outside parking the van. I started setting up the long banquet table the school had provided us with and set about laying out the stuff we had brought with us tonight. Marsh and I had discussed several times this last week on what exactly we should bring. I had thought it was weird when the principal had telephoned me about providing the dance with refreshments. Hatter's Tea Cafe would not have been my first choice if I had been planning a high school dance. Marsh had suggested just bringing one of our hot carafe with an assortment of teas for the staff and chaperones to enjoy. For the students I suggested a fruit tea punch, it would be refreshing after all the dancing they would be doing. We decided to provide some of the pastries that we usually serve at the Cafe. "I parked on the side of cafeteria." Marsh announced before starting to set out the disposable cups and napkins we bought just for the dance. "Shouldn't you get changed?" "The students will be showing up soon." Marsh reminded me. We had agreed it would be more professional if we wore our regular Cafe attire tonight. It seem that Marsh already changed into his after he parked the van so I grabbed my stuff and headed off to change in the restroom just outside the gym. When I got back Marsh finished setting up and was talking with Edith, his wife. Marsh was happy, earlier at the game she told him she had been asked to help chaperone the dance tonight. I envied those two every time I saw them together. Their relationship reminded me of my parents marriage, one full of love. I noticed most of the staff and chaperones were already there so I settled myself near our table and waited for the student to show up.

The DJ started the music as the students started to arrive decked out in the formal attire of tuxedos and dazzling dresses. I noticed the guy I had seen with Alice that one day at the Cafe, one could hardly miss him. He wore a white tux with a pink and purple tie and shoes to match, topped with a big goofy grin. He immediately found his large group of friends and set off towards the dance floor not worry that he was the first out there dancing. "How is everything going so far?" I heard someone ask over my shoulder and turned to see Alice standing there with her usual shy smile. I noticed the lovely blue dress with white lace trim she wore, it was one her sister had worn to one of our school dances. I realized though it was the same dress it looked completely different on Alice. It complimented her pale skin and hugged her curves. The light blue simmering fabric made her blue eyes sparkle even in this dim light. I was actually thankful when a girl asked me for a cup of punch so that I could bring my focus back to the dance and not the alluring sight of the beautiful girl in the blue dress. "Doing good, piece of cake." Answered Marsh, offering a fist bump to Alice. I noticed them doing that a lot lately and was glad the two of them were getting along. "Is there anything I can help with?" Alice offered. "No this is your night off enjoy the dance." "It would be a shame to ruin that lovely dress you have on." I told her. Finding it funny that she would rather work than let loose and have fun at the dance. "Alice, so this is where you were!" Said Alice's friend with the pink and purple tie. "Come dance, its loads of fun." He said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor not giving her a chance to refuse.

I wonder if she is really popular like her sister was. After she danced with the first boy, she danced with a couple other ones. Like the other boy from the game, the quarterback if I remember correctly and one other. I started regretting my decision to be here. It was frustrating seeing the girl I like in the arms of these insignificant high school boys. Deep down the real reason I agreed to cater the dance was so I could see her somewhere other than the Cafe. Whenever I had seen her come in I would think back to the first time I had met her. I was failing English literature and my teacher had assigned me a tutor. Elizabeth Stillwater, my tutor; was not only the most beautiful and popular girl in school she was also the smartest student in Wonderland High so it was no surprise the teacher asked her to help me out. One day I had to go to Elizabeth's apartment for my tutoring lesson. I admit I was a little nervous, I had a little crush on her. While we were sitting in her room going over the last couple class assignments I wasn't understanding, her bedroom door opened and in walk a small little middle school age girl. Elizabeth welcomed her home and the girl, turning red just nodded at her before setting her book bag on the other bed and leaving. Elizabeth told me it was her little sister, Alice. She was small so I was surprised to find out she was only three years younger than me. After that day I noticed Alice a couple of times with her sister at a few of the basketball games and she would sit in their room sometimes during our tutoring sessions, reading. We never really talked much but I noticed I thought about her a lot. It wasn't until after I graduated and was leaving for college that I truly understood why. I had thought up until then that she was the little sister of the girl I had a crush on some I must be feeling protective of her, like an older brother. But when a few of my friends had asked me if I was going to confess to Elizabeth since I was leaving for college, I noticed I hadn't actually thought about Elizabeth that way in a while. The one who came to mind was Alice, which troubled me. She was younger, just finishing her Freshman year and I was, well leaving for college. I figured it was best to go off forget about the young girl back here in Wonderland. It worked, I focused on my studies, meeting girls in college and partying. When my parents told me they were closing the Cafe I decided that wasn't what I wanted and moved back here to take over. I had forgotten about Alice until this summer when she came into the shop. Now she's seventeen, a senior in school and looking gorgeous. My running away to college didn't sway my feelings, seeing her sitting at that table with that boy made my blood boil. I hated the idea she was his or any of these other boys here. I decided I would try my best to get her to see me as someone she could be with. Now sitting here seeing the attention she's getting from some of these guys here, I wonder just how much competition I have.

**_* I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters noticed most of the staff and c and locations.*_**


	19. Homecoming

**Author's notes below.**

Dances are not my thing. I prefer the quiet of my room than the loud music blaring in the gym right now. I also feel out of place in this dress my sister insisted I wear, after I told her I had planned on wearing the one and only dress I own, the blue dress my grandmother sent me for Easter last year. Ely had agreed that blue was the best color but that a formal dress would be best. She of course gave me one of her old ones when I refused to go dress shopping with her. Mother had to do some alterations since my sister is taller and more... well let's face it, her breast are larger than mine. Mother had wanted to fix my hair up but I put my foot down on that one. If I was going to have to wear this dress that did not suit me than I was going to wear my hair the way I wanted.

As soon as I had arrived here I found the refreshment table and there was Hatter and Marsh. I was a little disappointed to see them wearing their work attire, if I had to dress up why didn't they! I had decided that I wouldn't leave the table, I would spend the entire time with Hatter and Marsh. Chesh for some reason decided that wasn't going to happen, he dragged me off onto the dance floor and insisted on making me dance. After the song was over I tried to make my way back to the table when Kingston ushered me back out into the mass of dancing teenagers. I didn't even get one step away from Kingston when I was swept off by Duncan Tweedle or was it Deacon, not sure. I finally managed to slip away before I was forced to endure anymore.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, noticing Hatter and Marsh were busy handing out punch. "No, sit!" "You look like you need a break." Hatter instructed as Marsh handed me a cup of punch. I sat down at the nearest table, so I was out of the way. I really did need to sit. I was not used to wearing high heel shoes, so my feet were getting a little sore. My sister bought me a pair of black lace covered, three-inch high heels after I tried on the dress wearing my old Mary Jane shoes. She took my shoes threw them out and told me these heels were my adult Mary Janes. I spotted Chesh still dancing up a storm, I saw he was now with Quinn. She leaned over to whisper something to him, he shook his head and went back to dancing. Quinn snapped her fingers and started walking out of the dancing crowd followed by her entourage. As they all walked by I noticed the Queen turned in my direction and gave me a horrible scowl before stomping out of the gym. I recognized Bonnie White in the group and watched as she was about to walk out she looked in my direction, turned around and started walking back towards me. "Your Alice Stillwater right?" The petite junior asked before sitting down in the chair next to me. "I'm Bonnie White." She informed me. "Hello." I responded, not really sure what to say. "Look, I am just going to ask." "Do you have a boyfriend?" She blurted out. "No way." I was shocked by her question. "Then do you like Kingston"? Oh, now I see. Looking at the fierce gaze of the pretty cheerleader, with her platinum blonde hair and melting hazel eyes, I understand what she was really asking me. "No, I don't like Kingston like that." "We're just friends, I think." I informed her, hoping I defused the issue. "You think?" She asked me now with a puzzled look on her face. "Well, he's friends with Chesh, so now he occasionally talks to me so I think we're friends now." Not really sure if Kingston really sees me as a friends or just a fellow classmate. "So than you like Chesh?" She asked me with an inquisitive look. "Well, I like him as a friend but do I want him as a boyfriends, no". "Besides even if I did like either of them in that way I doubt I would be their type of girl. "I assured her. "Why do you say that?" Bonnie asked. "Well look at me I'm plain, not really the beautiful type guys like them go for." I stated. "I'm not sure why you say that, I think you rather pretty Alice." Bonnie said as she smiled at me. I couldn't help blushing. That's the first time someone other than my sister or mother called me pretty. "Thank you."

_*** I do not own Alice, Wonderland and it's associated characters noticed most of the staff and c and locations.***_

_**** Author's notes: I would like to apologize for the delay on the next chapter. Life happens and sometimes things get pushed aside. Dont worry I haven't forgotten the story. I hope to have some time soon to add another chapter. Thank you for your patience.**_


	20. Carnival

Tulgey Wood Park is usually a quiet place with trails for jogging, there's a little lake on the east side of the park and some play ground equipment for younger children. However today the usual quiet was absent because the school reserved the large play field on the north side for the carnival. I finished helping set up my class booth and was now helping Mr. Caterpillar man the lost and found table. The principal gave him the job and I got roped into helping, since I was a 'responsible student' as Mr. caterpillar had stated. It was nerve-racking to sit here. I can see my class booth just a little ways away. I haven't had my turn yet and I am dreading it. Thankfully I remembered to bring my backpack with my comfy sweater to wear after. "So the dance last night was awesome." Stated Chesh as he tossed and a soda can that he found on the ground into the nearby trash can and settled down in the chair next to me. I saw his hair was wet so that meant he had already taken his turn at the dunk tank.

For him I'm sure it was awesome, me though I had hoped to be able to talk to Hatter but Marsh and him were busy most of the night. "Yeah, real fun." I said sarcastically. "You know you had fun. You got to Dance with Duncan." Chesh teased. "I was rather bewildered by that. I barely understand why you or Kingston asked me to dance, what in the world made Tweedle want to dance with me?" I responded. "Duncan loves to have fun and we were having fun so why wouldn't he ask you?" "What do you mean you don't understand why I wanted to dance with you?" We're friends Alice and isn't dancing the reason for being at a high school dance?" He said smiling. It was still weird that Chesh Catsgrin wanted to be friends with me. "So I saw you danced with Quinn." I gave Chesh a sly smile. "Yeah." Was all he said before going silent. I burned with curiosity to his silence. "What tell me, that couldn't be all you have to say." I said pushing for more, prodding the usual chatterbox. "I thought we were having fun; dancing, joking and she was actually being cool." "Don't know why she wanted to leave or got pissy when I said I wanted to stay." Chesh said shaking his head. "I'm not blind to the fact that she wants to go out with me. I actually thinks she's pretty hot and wouldn't mind it at all. It's just she can be well... a royal pain. Her attitude sucks." Chesh stated and I felt surprised. I had thought he was clueless to the rumors or just didn't pay them any attention. "So does that mean you like her?" It was hard for me to hide the surprise in my voice as I ask my question. "I know she can be a bitch and if it wasn't for her high and mighty attitude I think she could be a great girlfriend." He said looking down at his shoes and stopping to think. "Want to know why she wanted to leave?" He asked as he raise his head and flashed me his big mischievous grin. Clearly wanting to change the subject. "No thank you, I don't think I do." I answered, feeling I probably already had an idea as to why. Chesh's cell chimed letting him know he had a text. "Come on." He said as he got up pulling me along with him. "Your turn." Chesh laughed as we headed off towards the dunk tank.


End file.
